


Playtime

by duchessa



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fanart, KuroFai Gift Exchange, M/M, Secret Mokona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessa/pseuds/duchessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'blow jobs and lingerie'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_echo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=little_echo).



**Author's Note:**

> My KuroFai Gift Exchange for little_echo!  
> I chose prompt number three, which says- Wish#3: 'blow jobs and lingerie' (in which at least one of them wears lacy panties and oral sex happens, in case the prompt is not clear enough. Can be set post series or in Horitsuba)
> 
> I imagined this to be post-series, in a relatively peaceful steampunkish country (perhaps they went back to LeCourt), where the two has plenty of time to play. Fai just took the lacy panties off Kurogane, and I couldn't quite make myself draw the actual act, but I hope you'll still like it. ;_:


End file.
